The X to my O
by Seaheeler
Summary: One shot - Because, we all need X and O's. (And fluff)


One shot, needed a break from my other fic, the dark side can be a bit much sometimes... and so my brain might have over compensated with some fluff, you've been warned!

The X to my O

She was an unusual creature, a tiny thing, merely 5"5 but commanded the room of someone much bigger. Her voice was firm yet soothing and her face serious but kind.

He knew that thoughts like this could get him in trouble and he knew that her heart belonged to someone else but it didn't matter, his heart was captured and his brain couldn't control it.

He watched as she mingled with the other crew, it unfolded in slow motion. She reached over the the bar and picked up her glass, the sides of her mouth curved upward and she threw her head back in a fit of laughter. She leaned forward and touched the shoulder of Swain, Chris Blake, he was almost jealous that she was touching him. Gone was her serious XO tone and her smile lit up the room. She glanced over and caught his eyes, he immediately looked back down at his drink. _Stop it, there's no chance, there's no chance that she would feel the same_. His body stiffened as he heard her footsteps approach,_ don't look up, don't be her_. Of course he knew she couldn't read his mind but he was worried his feelings read all over his face.

Why did he suddenly feel like this, why couldn't it go back to the way it was, her thinking he hated her. _Quick, stop thinking and start talking, she's standing in front of you, form words, anything._

"Howdy..."

He cringed,_ no, not 'Howdy', what were you thinking? Oh that's right, you weren't, idiot! _His eyes darted up while his head was still in a downward position to check she was still there, she was, he immediately focused back on his drink, she frowned a little and laughed nervously.

"Howdy?"

_Oh god, she knows, she knows something is wrong. Use your head Dylan, think of something more intelligent to say!_

"Ah, you good?"

_Damn it, Dylan! Full sentences, she's going to know something is wrong, do you want to have to explain to your XO that you like her? That you've pictured her lips touching yours? And you hands, no! Stop!_

He shook his head and ran his hand over his face. Kate let out a laugh, she wasn't sure what was going on but she joined him anyway. As she sat down next to him, her thigh brushed against his, causing all his hairs to stand on their end.

"Yeah, good, tired but good..."

He nodded slightly still not making direct eye contact.

"Good..."

There was a strange pause in the conversation, she wasn't sure what was going on, she ignored the weird vibe and tried again.

"Yeah, glad we have a few days off Hey?

He nodded, still not looking at her or using his words. Her brow furrowed and she pursed her lips together, she wanted to confront him, call him out on his unusual behaviour. They had become close over the past few months, seeing his vulnerable side completely change her opinion of him. He wasn't a shallow tough guy, he was dealing with things, serious things and he had finally let someone in, her. She felt kind of special, she was sure that he hadn't opened up to anyone else like that.

She knew from his tone and body language that something was bothering him and she wasn't going to let him bottle it up like last time.

He sipped on his beer, wondering what she thought he was thinking. He trying to block out the voices in his head. _Just tell her, you'll feel better. Yeah, but what if she rejects me, laughs and thinks it's a joke? Pull it together Mulholland!_

"You doing much on leave?"

She shrugged and looked back over at the crew.

"Nah, probably just drink with these guys, times like this makes me wish I actually had a life..."

He smirked, _they could have a life, a happy life, together_. He kicked himself under the table as a punishment for the thoughts, his leg ricocheted off the other, kicking her in the ankle.

"Ow! Did you just kick me?"

She scowled in his direction and rubbed her ankle trying to relieve the sting.

"Sorry, twitch..."

She playfully hit him on the arm, trying to lighten to mood, hopefully getting him to talk.

"What is with you tonight?..."

He froze, _she's noticed, did she know?_

"Just in a weird mood, ignore me..."

She tilted her head disapproving of his explanation.

"Dylan?"

She reached over and placed her hand on his forearm, he flinched,_ don't do that, don't touch me, don't use my real name._ She tried not to be offended by his recoil to her touch, but it hurt a little.

He picked up his glass and swallowed the remaining mouthful, he was mad at himself, mad for letting himself feel this way, he hated it, he felt stupid.

"Just, I'm not in the mood to be analysed, so why don't you go back over there and have fun with the others..."

She was shocked at his tone and attitude, she thought he trusted her, they were friends, good friends.

She stood from her stool and snatched her glass off the table

"Fine, I will..."

She went to walk off but stopped and turned back.

"I actually came over here because I wanted you to be the first to know that I'm off the ship..."

Before her could respond or react she spun round and headed for the bar. He scrunched up his face and lowered his head on to the table.

"Idiot!"

They spent the rest of the night apart, they exchanged the odd glance but never spoke a word.

He watched as she leaned in close and whispered his Swain's ear, placing her hand on his chest and her hand cupping his ear. Swain looked over and picked up his glass and approached. He let out a groan._ Great, now she won't even talk to me, she's gotta send a wing man, smart move!_

Swain sat down next to him giving him back a friendly pat.

"Dutchy! Feels like I haven't seen you all night, whatcha doing over here mate?"

"Ah, nothing, just not really in the mood."

Swain let out a laugh and took a sip of his beer.

"Mood, yeah, you're sure in one. What's going on?"

"Swain, don't worry, I know she sent you over here to talk to me!"

"Yeah, she did cos she's worried, she's your friend."

He looked over to her and sighed loudly, a large grin came over Swain's face as he realised what was going on.

"Ahhhh..."

He immediately turned back to face Swain with an innocent look on his face.

"What?"

Swain whacked him on the arm and laughed.

"Hey, mate, there's nothing to be ashamed of, its actually kinda cute that you want to XO your XO.

He let out a groan and hid his face in his hands. Swain could see he didn't appreciate his humour and tapped him on the head.

"Okay, so you've got a little crush, it's understandable. She's an amazing woman, smart, great at her job, not bad on the eye either..."

Swain lifted his glass to signal to the waitress to bring them another. He looked back up in Swain's direction and took a deep breath in.

"Swain..."

"It's okay, I won't say anything..."

He ran his hands over his face trying to contain the words.

"No..."

Swain raised an eyebrow while swallowing his mouthful.

"No?"

He couldn't believe what he was about to say, but if he didn't he felt like it might come out at an inappropriate time.

"It's not a crush... I, I am falling for her."

A wave of relief came over him, it felt so good to say it aloud, but he also felt sick, it was out in the open, well, kind of, the words had been spoken and he couldn't take them back.

Swain lowered his glass and staring at him trying to get confirmation that he had heard him correctly.

"What?"

The waitress placed the fresh drink in front of him and he immediately took a gulp.

"Ah, don't worry, it doesn't matter anyway..."

Swain glanced back over to Kate, who gave him a "What's happening?" glare. He turned back to face Dutchy and scooted his chair closer.

"Ah, it kind of matters, Dutchy..."

He waved his hand in Swain's face dismissing the thought.

"No, she's off the ship... I don't have to see her, I'll get over it..."

"Ah, you do have to see her, she's your friend, and, look, I see the way you two..."

"Stop, Swain, just, it doesn't matter, she left the ship for some else..."

He stopped himself, he didn't want to cause trouble or gossip behind her back. Swain tilted his head and sat there waiting for him to continue.

"Swain, just drop it..."

Swain shook his head and stood and placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, but would it change your mind if I told you that some else isn't in the picture anymore..."

He spun round so fast that he nearly fell of his stool, Swain let out a chuckle and whacked him on the side of his head.

"Talk to her..."

He sat the contemplating the options, he swallowed the rest of his glass and decided that his only option was to go home.

He was getting ready for bed, he stared at himself in the mirror as he brushed his teeth. He spat out the toothpaste and placed his hand either side of the basin and shook his head.

"Gutless..."

There was a knock on the door, he glanced at his phone, 1136, it was late.

He walked to the front door and called out.

"Who is it?"

"It's Kate..."

He froze, _what did she want? Had Swain spoken to her?_ He suddenly realised he was in his boxers, basically naked. He scanned the room for any type of clothing, no luck.

"Dylan? Are you gonna let me in?"

He rushed to the door, and swung it open. He watched as Kate's eyes were drawn from his face down to his feet, she subconsciously placed her hand over her cheek trying to hide the burn.

"You wanna come in?"

She nodded and walked into his lounge, he ran into his room and pulled on a T-shirt and returned as sat next to her.

"What are you doing here? It's late."

She fiddled with the zip on her wallet not wanting to come off judgy.

"Were friends right?"

He nodded not wanting to say anything to complicate it.

"So, why were you so weird with me today? Have I done something? I thought we..."

"Kate, it's not you, really, you don't need to worry..."

"Okay, so then it's you, and I do worry."

He desperately wanted to change to subject.

"So, why are you leaving Hammersley?"

She sat back on the couch and leaned her elbow on the side.

"It was time, time to move on."

His heart skipped a beat, _was that code for moving on from Mike?_

"Okay, and what are you moving on to?"

She shrugged and let out a chuckle.

"A life, I hope!"

"But you love the Hammersley!"

"Yeah, I know, but if I have any chance of getting the other things I want in life then I need to take a chance..."

He swallowed hard, he knew it had nothing to do with him but he could hope.

"And what's that?"

"A family, a husband, a life in general..."

He smiled imaging being apart of that life.

"Yeah, that would be nice..."

"Really? Didn't peg you for a white picket fence guy?"

He was a little offended, or rather a little hurt, if she didn't think he wanted those things there was no hope.

"Yeah, of course I want those things, just haven't found the right woman..."

"Really? Well, I don't think your going to find them in a convertible..."

He laughed, their teasing and insults had become a form of affection for them.

"Hey, that was years ago, I've grown up since then..."

She reached over and squeezed his hand, he jumped a little from her touch.

"I've noticed..."

His heart started to pound,_ I've noticed, what was that supposed to mean?_

"Ah, you got anything to drink?"

He glanced in her direction confused, he thought it was odd that she was wanting more to drink.

"Ah, beer or scotch?"

She scrunched up her nose, she didn't really like either.

"Scotch, I guess..."

He stood and let out a laugh and raised an eyebrow. Something was wrong, or, she wanted to talk about something. Maybe she wanted to talk to him about Mike, he was the only one who knew about their secret relationship, well he thought he was, but Swain had given him a hit that he knew. He got up and went into the kitchen deep in thought, he returned with 2 glasses filled with ice and the bottle of Chivas Regal.

"Oh, the serious stuff..."

"Well, I assumed it was serious when you opted for the scotch."

He sat back down and poured them a glass.

"So, umm, to having a life?"

She smiled and nodded and tapped her glass against his.

"To having a great life!"

She downed half the glass and cringed.

"I broke it off..."

He nearly spat out his mouthful, he swallowed and lowered his glass and glanced over to her.

"What?"

She finished her glass and picked up the bottle, he watched as her hand shook while attempting to pour another.

"Why?"

She placed the bottle back down and sculled the glass, she swallowed her mouthful and moved her body closer, their knees touching. He wasn't sure what was happening.

"Kate?"

She glanced up at him, he was confused be her expression, she looked scared yet hopeful at the same time. Before he could comment further she reached out and pulled his face towards hers and kissed him. He was shocked and pulled away and met her gaze for the first time all night. Was this possible? Did she feel the same?

"You like me?"

She nodded and leaned in to kiss him again, he put his hand out in front of him stopping her.

"This cant be an impulse, I like you, like, really like you."

She reached out and placed a hand on his chest.

"I know, and to answer your question, this is why..."

A giant grin came over his face, she had chosen him, she had feelings for him.

He kissed her again, this time harder, forcing her body backward. They lay down on the couch and he positioned himself beside her, kissing her a random. He couldn't stop smiling, he had never felt like this about someone. He tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear admiring her beautiful features. She smiled as she traced her finger over his lips, he grasped her hand and kissed it placing it over his heart.

"I'm serious Kate, I don't want to rush into this."

She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him on the lips, lingering ever so slightly.

"Im serious too, Dylan, I left Hammersley, for you, I broke it off, for you."

They lay there for what felt like hours just getting lost in each other's eyes, he watched as Kate's eyes became heavier and heavier.

"C'mon, lets go to bed..."

She opened her eyes and gave him a mischievous smile, he rolled his eyes and gave her a friendly shove.

"PG 13 only!"

They walked into his bedroom and hopped into bed. He wrapped his arm around her and she snuggled into his nook, it felt right, like they had been together for years. He leaned over and switched off the bedside lamp and pinched her arm.

"Hey!"

"Sorry, just checking this was real."

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to pinch yourself."

He let out a laugh and kissed her forehead, she snuggled in further and hand ran over his chest and rested on his toned peck. She tried to hold on her giggle as she pinched his nipple, he let out a yelp and immediately slapped her hand away. She laughed and rubbed the area trying to soothe it.

"Sorry, just checking..."

They both laughed and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next morning he awoke smiling, he rolled over expecting to be the big spoon, but the space was empty. He opened his eyes to confirm his worst fear, she had left or even worse, it never happened. He sat up and looked around the room, his head was pounding, _was it a dream? An alcohol fueled dream?_ He lay back and closed his eyes and placed a pillow over his head and let out a frustrated growl. He heard a laugh and froze.

"So you're not a morning person?"

He threw the pillow off his face and opened his eyes, Kate was standing above him holding 2 cups of coffee wearing one of his t-shirts.

He sat up and took the cups from her and placed them on the bedside table.

He pulled her in close and ran his hands over her hips, she let out a squeal as he pulled her onto the bed. He propped him self up on his elbow leaning over her and let out a laugh and shook his head, she frowned at his reaction.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Mmm, life..."

She propped herself up so her face was in line with his and rubbed her nose against his.

"Oh, and what's so funny about life?"

He reached out and ran his hand over her cheek and pressed his lips against hers.

"Nothing, not when you get everything you've always wanted!"

The End.

Awwww, I just couldn't help myself.


End file.
